<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Healer's Helpers by Onehelluvapilot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651599">Healer's Helpers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot'>Onehelluvapilot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr prompt fics [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhaustion, Fainting, Friendship, Gen, Healer Lancelot (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, magical healing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:39:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot exhausts himself while healing a stable boy who was run over by a carriage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elyan &amp; Lancelot (Merlin), Lancelot &amp; Merlin (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr prompt fics [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Healer's Helpers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in my magic knights au but it should still make sense if you haven't read the other works</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The stable boy couldn't be older than twelve. Lancelot recognized him, as he'd passed his white mare over to him to be taken care of a number of times, and he'd always done a good job. He was good with the horses, and a good rider when he took them out to be exercised. Or at least, he had been. He wouldn't be able to ride at all now. A cart that accidentally broke loose going down a small hill near the castle had run him over, and with the damage to his legs and hips, he'd be crippled for life. If he even survived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lancelot was determined not to let him die, but he was afraid that it would be beyond his ability to heal. He'd never tried to fix damage so extensive before. As soon as he laid his hands on the boy and reached out with his magic, he could feel over a dozen breaks in his bones. Each would need to be set before being painstakingly healed. He wouldn't heal each fracture all the way like he would with a single broken bone, but rather he'd just get them to the point where they would hold and then leave them for the boy's body to repair naturally. That way he hopefully wouldn't use up all of his energy before he finished. The process was going to be exhausting no matter what though, and he was glad for Elyan's presence beside him silently lending encouragement and strength. The knight had been there when the accident happened and had quickly arranged for the boy to be brought to the physician's chambers and Lancelot to be sent for, knowing that was the only way he could be helped. He'd also made sure that no one else had seen how poorly off the boy was, so it would be less suspicious when he was healed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready?" Merlin asked. He and Gaius stood by to help set the boy's broken bones so Lancelot could fix them properly. The healer nodded and closed his eyes to work. It was silent as well except for the patient's labored breathing and the occasional instruction to "move his left foot two inches right" or some other direction on how to set a bone perfectly. Lance had to work slowly and carefully, but gradually, the boy's condition improved until he even started to wake up and Gaius had to drug him with a sleeping draught. There was still almost an hour left of healing before Lancelot announced that all the broken bones were set and at least partially mended and that the internal injuries, which the others hadn't even known about, had all been healed. Merlin confirmed that the boy was breathing easily and his pulse was strong. He was going to be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a heavy sigh of relief, Lancelot swung his legs tiredly over the bench he was seated on to try to stand up. Try being the operative word. He got halfway up before crumpling in a dead faint. Elyan barely managed to keep him from hitting his head on the stone floor. Merlin quickly rushed over, checking his breathing and pulse just like he had done with the boy moments earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steady," he announced with a sigh of relief after tucking his fingers beneath Lance's jaw. "His skin does feel a little clammy though." He bit at the inside of his cheek, worrying it between his teeth in a way that was guaranteed to make it bleed if he kept at it. Elyan reached out to squeeze his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry Merlin. I'm sure he's alright, just exhausted. I can practically feel that his magic is depleted. He'll be okay after he gets some rest." As if trying to prove him right, Lancelot opened his eyes and immediately started to try to get up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy, Lance, don't try to sit up yet," he counseled. "Just relax."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" The healer asked, speech slightly slurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You passed out," Merlin informed him, still sounding worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Lancelot replied, sounding not worried at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fainted, really," Elyan teased. "I had to catch you." At this, Lance wrinkled his nose in distaste and his friends both laughed, reassured. "Anyway, do you think you can stand to get to a bed? We'll help you, of course, and you can sleep more comfortably there." He nodded, and they helped him to his feet and up to Merlin's room. Even once he was lying down, Lancelot seemed to be struggling to stay awake despite his eyes trying to drift shut. Elyan laid his hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Get some rest. You deserve it." In the next room a boy breathed because of Lancelot's efforts, and in this one, the knight allowed himself to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>